


Nirn Edition

by GrumpkinVicky



Series: Millicent Avoids a War The Multiverse [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dark Comedy, Dragon Hag, Dragons, F/M, Forsworn, Hagravens, Minor Character Death, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Pocket Dimensions - Freeform, Sex Positive, Taxidermy, The Deathly Hallows, Werewolves, casual reference to eating people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpkinVicky/pseuds/GrumpkinVicky
Summary: When Millicent stepped through the magical doorway she had no idea where she would end up. Turns out a Hag fits in quite nicely in the wonderful world of Nirn.A jaunt through the main storylines for Skyrim and it's DLC, with Millicent Bulstrode as the Dragon Hag, living her best Hag Life.





	Nirn Edition

**Author's Note:**

> If you want this to make any sense please read the first story of this series, Millicent Avoids a War. This is just how her story ends if the portal brings her to Skyrim.

The sky was an array of colour, and it was so very cold, her breath visible as they cleared the small forest in search of water. Perhaps this place wasn’t as safe as she might like, as they on clearing the trees walked into a pack of wolves. Remus proved most useful in scaring them away, he’d looked a little uncomfortable at her suggestion of killing them and using the pelts for clothing, however. 

They had not long dealt with the wolf pack, before cresting a small hill to see a river on the far side of a plain, a plain that had large spindly like giants around a campfire with what Remus informed her was most likely a form of Mammoth. Well, she wouldn’t be the tallest thing at least, and giants would imply that there was enough to support such life. Still, it took a while to skirt around, fighting off giant rats that attacked and Remus hadn’t complained when she had hexed them to death. Neville had used stones to no great benefit, his wand sizzling as he’d tried to use it.

Still, they managed to reach the water just as night fell, the giants had seen them but had kept to their space, the wolves were also keeping their distance, unlike the strange crablike creatures which provided nice bowls once Remus and Millicent had offed them. The pair switching off overnight to keep watch, Neville too tired from the strain of the events to be any use.

Millicent had been less than happy at making a base in the open, and Remus had no intention of trusting the giants keeping their distance, so the following day they set off to seek out the place that would be their home for the next few years.

Millicent had been the one to find it, a glen surrounded by a thick forest, there had been inhabitants already there, inhabitants who hadn’t taken kindly to them appearing in the middle of their home, but after Millicent explained nicely, and the bandits had seen the error of their ways, well they were never seen again. However, it had solved the problem of clothing for Remus and Neville, who were both looking very ragged even with Remus’s superior way with repairing charms. It had also answered the question of people, there were people. Tall people, tall enough that Neville’s clothing had to be shrunk a touch so he didn’t keep falling over.

It hadn’t taken too long to get a basic cabin up between the three of them, the glen deserving of something more than the makeshift tents the bandits had kindly left them. Keeping track of time fell to Remus, Millicent didn’t see much point, she would know when she turned seventeen, though there was little surprise when Neville’s passed with little fuss, beyond the meal Remus had prepared for him. Millicent, had after Remus had mentioned it repeatedly to her, gifted the now-adult wizard a transfigured bed she had spent days trying to perfect. She had meant it to be hers, but after deciding she could do a better job, accepted the slightly tearful hug as thanks for the gift.

Her own birthday had been more eventful, with Remus taking Neville off for the week leading up to it, taking the small pile of coins the bandits had forgotten to take with them, to find civilization whilst she transitioned. When the pair reappeared with better fitting clothing, and more coin from stumbling over more bandits who had gifted the werewolf belongings whilst Neville had slept, it was to a Millicent who had grown an extra head of height. Remus had spent much of the week explaining to Neville about the changes she would be undergoing, so as not to offend her. He needn't have bothered, Neville had taken one look at Millicent and the small stirrings of attraction from before turned into full-on puppy lust. 

“Eat well?” Was all Remus asked, as Millicent preened happily, positively shining with contentment at a good meal.

It took a year before they were happy with how the glen was, with Remus disappearing off for weeks at a time to join up with a small guild in the closest gathering where he had discovered fellow werewolves, and spent his time hunting down a cult that had the misfortune to hunt said werewolves. The cult also happily gifted them with riches and clothing, that kept them from having to learn how to make their own clothing from the mismatched assortment of material kindly gifted from Mrs Weasley. 

Neville settled in happily tending to the copious greenhouses that Millicent had spent months transfiguring, using his boyish charm to soothe her blackest rages as it had proved harder than she had expected it to be. Still, the occasional gift of bandits or cultist and odd adventurer kept her happy when his attractions were no longer enough.

\------------------------------------------------------

“You can’t ask that Neville,” Millicent came back to the sound of a despairing Remus.

“What can’t he ask?” She was feeling pretty happy, her latest meal had been far younger than the previous, barely out of puberty, not quite as young as she’d like, but until the greenhouses were up and running she couldn’t risk eating any more of the Mandrakes.

“Neville, don’t, it’s highly culturally inappropriate. Up there with asking if I prefer young girls in hoods.” Now she really was curious, he’d gotten better since they’d had the conversation about how Hags were real and not just patriarchal propaganda. She had to hand it to Granger, for someone so smart she really was thick.

“It’s fine Neville, ask away.” She probably wouldn’t do anything to him, he was very good at scratching her itches, well he was now she’d trained him. Although he needed plumping up again, always good to have options, and she was fairly sure she could take out the wolf before he alerted his friends.

“Why don’t you have a gingerbread house?” Remus looked mortified, she was almost as amused by that as by the question.

“It’s a bit wet to have one.” Millicent was pleased to see Remus choke at her response.

“Oh, but the Hag in Hansel and Gretal had one.” It was tempting, she could make a small one, a child-sized one and then make him eat it, soften him up, and she heard that ginger was a great seasoning for a winters day meal.

“Well, as Remus has no doubt explained, the stories about Hags in the fairytales, are all about Hags who got caught. Also they aren’t very practical, gingerbread doesn’t last very long, and we don’t have access to that amount of sugar. I’m impressed she did, although maybe she stole it, or it wasn’t really gingerbread and just illusioned to look like that.” Perhaps if he brought back enough to make a small one, she’d make him one for Yule this year, she’d already talked herself out of the children sized one, and it had little to do with the fact that Neville had grown on her.

\------------------------------------------------------

Remus had stopped asking her about the ritual after their second Yule, he’d found himself as the second in his local pack, had an open relationship with a tavern maid, and had his own bachelor pad in the Hold. It wasn’t that he didn’t miss things, because he would admit that there were things he missed, books mainly, although after he had stopped asking about the ritual she had revealed her library. He would borrow the occasional tome, in exchange for a gift that she would find as he was entertaining Neville without her. 

Neville had adapted to life even faster than Remus, his wand had long since been discarded, Millicent had thrown it into her bag to languish with the others she’d acquired. Neville had discovered a new way of casting, one that suited him far better, he’d even travelled to a college to study for half a year, after Millicent had promised that she wouldn’t struggle living by herself. He’d returned as a Student to gain more worldly experience before he would be allowed to progress further. Millicent had only grown more lovely in his absence he had informed her, whilst promising to find an amulet of Mara. Millicent had let Remus explain why that wouldn’t be happening.

Millicent and Remus had come to a happy understanding, one born from having something in common now he no longer pretended to be anything other than a Dark creature. He had long since stopped drawing attention to her diet, and she continued to not be obnoxious with it. It had helped that the pack had made his transitions far easier, and with access to easy income, he was able to afford all the pain tonics he could possibly want. She had mentioned several times he would save more if he made his own, but didn’t push it.

Millicent’s biggest thrill had come though, when after Remus had stumbled on a Forsworn camp whilst tracking down a particularly vicious cult member, he had smelt another Hag. She had then tracked the camp down, using the poor map he’d drawn, and had waited on the outskirts until the Hagraven appeared in a fit of pique to deal with the interloper. 

The meeting had taken several days, a customary battle of wits, watched by Forsworn, as Millicent avoided letting her gaze fall on the intriguing Briarhearts for too long. A battle of magic, where Millicent had held back, and the Hagraven had used variety over quality, and then a feast. She had returned repeatedly to the camp, intrigued by how close they were in essence and yet so different to each other. Millicent had come away each time with a new lover, the Forsworn eager to ally with the odd Hag.

Remus hadn’t commented either, although she was aware of a couple of her former lovers dying on their way back missing hearts. 

\------------------------------------------------------

The civil war that broke out had been delicious, all the eager young stumbling to prove their worth, and then the rumours of a Dragonborn. Well, Millicent hadn’t thought he’d tasted that differently to other Dunmer, a bit salty, but still tasty after she’d stewed him overnight. 

Neville had progressed to Scholar quite nicely, and was happy pottering backwards and forth to the College, Remus would occasionally travel with him, to track down rumours of an interesting guild operating from the area, and Millicent had started to deal with the amount of dragons who were trying to destroy her glen. Ever since she’d eaten the Dragonborn the things hadn’t left her alone. She was quite upset when they’d trampled the field of wheat that she’d spent time cultivating to get a good crop of straw for an experiment.

Remus had warned her not to go hunting Dragons but he couldn’t complain when they kept landing in her back garden. She’d taken to wearing the invisibility sheet to venture places, so as not to have to waste time killing when she was out hunting fresh ingredients. In the end she’d ventured up to where the old men lived, who had looked somewhat surprised to see her. They sent her on a quest, well, they’d tried to and were lucky they looked highly unappetising at the cheek of it, to find a word wall. It transpired that the Dragonborn had found only one such wall, so she would be in luck. She did not feel lucky having to tramp across the landscape under a sheet. 

The wall had reacted to her, she’d sucked it dry. She then debated whether the next quest they would send her on would be to find more. She returned home staying under the sheet until she had visitors, finding a way of sticking it to her head so she didn’t have to hold onto it. It had been Remus the voice of reason, who had advised that as she had brought it on herself by eating the Dragonborn she should Hag up and go back to get more guidance.

It took another year before she gave up, after getting fairly creative with disillusionment wards and clambering up trees to set them so she didn’t have to keep chopping up Dragons over her Mandrakes who didn’t like seeing the beasts, and took forever to calm down and remove the taste of fear. Another year for her to get embarrassed at how she had to make excuses to her Hagraven friends about why she couldn’t stay for very long, but they were always welcome at her home.

She’d stomped up the mountain path, would she take up an offering, did she look like an adventurer, no. She was a Hag, she was no Remus, she was not a sellsword. The cheek of the man, he was lucky she’d eaten already else she’d have shoved him in her bag for later. The Frost Troll had attacked, she’d shoved him in her bag for later, she was running out of troll fat, it wasn’t as if he had been the same kind of troll as her father’s kind after all. 

She’d complained the entire way about how if she was the Dragonborn she’d want her own dragon to ride so she didn’t have to climb this many steps, it was just inconvenient and if they were going to send her off to find more word walls she would find a recipe that made old flesh delicious. Instead of that they sent her further up, she was a forest Hag, not a mountain Hag thank them very much, and she got to meet a Dragon. A talking one. It was almost enough for her not to use her now honed Dragonslaying skills on it. Almost.

Remus had claimed to not be surprised when she returned to say that it had been a giant waste of time, the talking Dragon had tried to get her involved in finding lost relics after gifting her a word, oooh a word. Still, Remus had agreed to go with her after a couple more years of dodging Dragon attacks whilst feeding well on the chaos of the still-raging war.

Neville had declined, working hard towards becoming a Wizard which had amused the other two greatly when they had read the message sent back to excuse his absence from their usual Yule celebrations.

“Bringing your friend?” They had grown to the point where they truly almost were friends. 

“Which one? Lydia? Or the one you want to jump?” She hadn’t considered that, perhaps he could bring Torvar, Remus hadn’t let him visit the glen yet, claiming that she would eat him alive, he wasn’t wrong…

In the end, they had just travelled together, after tasking Lydia to tend to the glen in their absence, with Torvar offering to keep an eye out in case of any problems. Millicent was fairly certain that between the wards and the inherent Hag magic that had filled the area, there was little chance, but Lydia would probably need a hand with keeping some of the feistier plants in order.

Neither Hag nor Wolf had been particularly cheerful at trekking across the icy sea to track down another old man, who had given them the location of where the scroll should be, he, in turn, hadn’t looked overly happy about the fact that she had killed the talking dragon and had spent two years before coming to find him. She hadn’t mentioned the fact that she’d eaten the Dragonborn either, and Remus had given her a look when she considered eating the man after he got particularly preachy.

\------------------------------------------------------

It wasn’t the first Dwemer ruin Remus had explored, so she let him have the honour of leading, and he thanked her for that dubious honour. 

“I’m not a cave Hag, I’m a forest Hag.” Millicent was busy chuntering in between throwing fresh Falmer specimens in her bag as they explored the Dwemer ruin.

“You realise that works on Neville, but not me.”

“Oh shut up, oooh, do you know what that mushroom does? Let me get my book out - it’s not in there, never mind, you want to try or shall I?” He bit into the glowing thing and shrugged as nothing seemed to happen. 

“Tastes a bit peppery,” 

“Good enough.” Samples disappeared into her bag, with Remus marking down in his own journal for future reference. 

She’d complained when he started giving her every bit of Dwemer rubbish that wasn’t fixed to the floor, claiming that if he was that bothered he should carry it himself. An hour later, a happier Millicent, and an exhausted looking Remus, and she was happily pushing whole metal beings into the bag.

They’d fallen out when they’d come to the puzzle, Millicent was hungry and the Falmer had done little to fill the void, she had some Mandrakes left, but well, the Falmer had left a nasty taste. Remus wasn’t in the mood to cook something to entice her palate, and was still exhausted from their previous encounter. It was a relief when he’d managed to solve it without having to involve her. The feat of engineering had been pretty special to watch, even as Millicent had started to remove all of the crystals and placed them in her bag for a future project. She had treated the crystals with more respect than the Elderscroll, which had been tossed on top of the pile of wands and assorted debris she’d acquired that she had no use for beyond collecting dust.

Still, the old men had been highly pleased on her return, Remus had successfully convinced her using a mixture of persuasion and his stamina it would be better to just head straight there than waste another few years fighting off more dragons. They had then stumbled on Thalmor who had been ripe and delicious, and so she had been convinced. Less convinced when she’d followed the “just read the really old scroll at this place where it’s wibbly”. 

Another talking dragon defeated, and she wasn’t prepared to listen to any more old men, not even after Remus had promised to convince Torvar to stay at the glen if Neville hadn’t returned yet. 

\------------------------------------------------------

It took five years for her to stop sulking, five years of dragons following her at a distance like ducklings. Five long years of romping through the local Forsworn pack, five long years of watching Neville finally fall in love with a local girl, and settle down as a Master Wizard at the College. 

Five long years of watching Remus panic over several of near misses with cubs, until she offered to neuter him. He’d declined, and accidentally had fed the source of rumours of the cure for his packs curse to Millicent. She’d “misunderstood”, and apologised, some of the pack had been a little upset, but had decided that getting into a feud with the Hag was going a bit far over an accident. Remus hadn’t looked overly upset outside of his pack about the mistake. He’d been quite attentive for a month.

Five years of more civil war, until it had progressed to the point where it was no longer just small packs of young stumbling into her lands, enough was enough when the Stormcloaks dared to try and set up a base in her forest. Well up until that point she’d been quite content to leave it all alone. But this was beyond belief. 

Millicent had a huge feast for her Hagraven friends, the local pack had been invited but advised that it would get quite messy. They had their own problems with a local surge of Vampire activity, who were poaching so had respectfully declined. She left the head of the leader of the band on a pike outside of Windhelm. This triggered a surge of Stormcloak activity in her forest, and soon more heads found their way to Windhelm. 

The Imperial troops started to leave the area alone too, with small tributes being left of the outskirts of the forest next to a Dragon skull. She liked to keep her messages subtle and small after all.

It had been on a trip to Windhelm that she had stumbled across a young boy leaving an offering, she’d been intrigued as she pushed him into her bag, to meet a Hag who could live in a town with a fully stocked cellar and wasn’t punished. Sadly it wasn’t to be, and she accidentally killed the woman in a fit of pique. Still, the children had come quite nicely, scampering into her bag like rats after the piper.

Remus had been slightly suspicious at how full of life she’d appeared to be, but had appreciated the benefits. He had been dragged along as she had been invited to meet with the Dark Brotherhood, invited as the attempt to kidnap her had ended badly for the first three kidnappers. She had gracefully declined the kind offer, and the offer from the Imperial’s to hunt them down. Millicent informed them that she was more of a live and let live, Hag, not a vindictive one. Remus had not scoffed, and thus kept his pelt.

\------------------------------------------------------

Eventually, Remus convinced her that maybe, it was time to talk to the old men again. That perhaps it was time to see if she could walk about without hearing the now-familiar call of a dragon, that whilst he quite liked a dragon fight, and the dragon bones sold for a lot, that the market was getting flooded with them. 

“I have decided that I want to try and bathe only in the blood of dragons though.” He’d given her a look.

“It’s not as attractive as you believe it is. And the flesh isn’t even that tasty…” 

“They are quite funny things when you think about it?” Millicent couldn’t help but whine, she didn’t want to see the old men, who kept getting older. She didn’t want to traipse all the way up to the top. She just wanted to carry on as she had done.

“Neville said he won’t come back until the dragon’s stop following you, he has a new baby he wants to show you but he thinks it’s unsafe.”

“Show or give me?” She pouted at the look.

It had come as no surprise that the old men had sent her back down the mountain, even as she’d threatened to find a way to blow the whole thing up, if they didn’t learn to send messages like normal people did. Remus didn’t say she wasn’t a person, because he’d grown quite happy with his pelt, now that it had recovered after years of good living.

“I’m a forest Hag, I am not a town Hag.” 

“Oh, I thought you would have gone with something more along the lines of, “I’m a forest Hag, not a politician Hag” rather than the town aspect.” He ducked out of reach as she growled.

Still it had been an easy decision, the Stormcloaks who kept trying to invade her territory even after she’d left them multiple warnings, or the Imperials who kept at arms length. It had been an easy decision until she’d caught sight of Ulfric, who had declined to meet her every time she’d hammered pikes outside his hold. 

The Peace Treaty ended with neither side gaining anything at all, with Ulfric enticing enough after he had given her the eye to overcome the insult, and Tullius having done enough to appeal to her sense of fair play. And Remus had argued on his behalf as Ulfric had slowly stroked himself under the table distracting the Hag with the smell of pure lust.

Remus had to explain to her three times what they wanted from her next, as Ulfric continued to use his wiles to distract until Remus finally threatened to castrate him.

“You want me to what?” She was considering if anyone would complain if she stuffed Ulfric into her bag, Tullius wouldn’t, Remus might but not for long.

“They want you, as the Dragon Hag, to capture a dragon and use it to take you to where the one that got away went to.” Remus was giving her a look, the look that said whatever it is she was planning to do don’t.

“Why, can’t we just read the scroll again and fight him that way.” She gave him her best pouting look. Ulfric’s hand had started to slide under the table again. 

“Do you have the scroll still?” she blew air into her cheeks, maybe she did, she couldn’t remember, she’d been really annoyed that day. “Would it be quicker to do it the way they want us to, or for you to finally work through all the rubbish you keep throwing in a room until you have chance to sort through it?” 

She’d sniffed.

\------------------------------------------------------

He had let her accost Ulfric in a side room, entertaining Tullius until the noises had stopped, and she had left, with only a small check of the room to see if Ulfric had made it out alive and not in her bag. She’d barely complained on the way down, all but cooing when she spotted a Frost Troll, Remus letting her stun it before pushing it in her bag.

“He said that he’s going to see if he can come and visit without an army.” 

“Hmm?” Remus was busy trying to avoid the wisps that preferred to attack him over the Hag.

“Ulfric, he said that if he’d known what a lovely Hag I was he would have come to see me sooner, and he even apologised for trying to kill me.” Remus gave her a dubious look.

“Did you explain it’s practically courtship?” There was a sly look in Millicent’s eyes.

“Whose going to tell him? Neville still doesn’t believe half of it, and you are my brother in arms.” Millicent laughed at the slightly disgusted look.

“What we’ve been doing could hardly be described as brotherly.”

“Speaking of which…” Remus groaned as she pulled him into a snowdrift.

“I thought you were a forest Hag, not a snow Hag.”

\------------------------------------------------------

She’d been quite happy when she’d gotten to fly on a dragon for once. She’d screamed out at Remus who had been clinging on for dear life that “Potter could suck it”, and that perhaps on further reflection maybe from now on she would instead of bathing in the blood of dragons she would ride them instead, and if she did that she would never complain about having to visit the old men at the top of the mountain again. Remus had thrown up.

A word wall eaten, and a Dragonpriest dead, and Remus was questioning his sanity as she offered to go alone. He’d seen her bag, he had dithered as she’d stepped into the portal, following with a low growl.

“Who knows where you’d end up without me.” He’d earnt himself a smirk, as he followed her through, stopping her from pushing the dead into her bag after she had idly murmured about experimenting.   
\------------------------------------------------------

Millicent was trying to shove Alduin’s corpse into her bag, with Remus watching with despair, especially as it had made a crunching noise as she was pushing it in.

“We aren’t leaving until it’s in the bag.” He gave her a look.

“What are you going to do with it?” she shrugged, still trying to wriggle it round as the heroes who had offered to help with the fight stood around and watched with some fascination.

“Well, you know how you have that bear stuffed and mounted?” She considered running and bashing it in.

“You want to stuff and mount him?” Remus let out a groan. “Of course you do, because why wouldn’t you. So you’ve had him stuffed and mounted at no small expense, who is paying for it? Because I won’t be, or will you get your new toy too?” 

“Don’t be jealous, Ulfric would though wouldn’t he, he’d totally stuff it for me. And then probably claim he killed it for support over the Empire. Or I could use it as a decorative feature you know, a nice pathway through to the cabin.” She was trying to pull the dead weight of the tail around to see if it would go in sidewards.

“You have plenty of dead dragons, why do you need this one?” Remus was doing his best to be supportive, as she was trying to heft the right foreleg up to tip it on its side.

“This is the biggest one, it’s the thingy one. Think of what the other Hagravens will think, then they can stop complaining about having to come to my glen all the time, because my glen will completely be the best. Did you know that Gladys thinks hers is just because she has that drop, she won’t stop going on about it. And Maude has a word wall, like I care about word walls. It would be nice to have my own Forsworn though, and not have to keep borrowing everyone else’s. Don’t you think I deserve my own by now? I’m the Dragon Hag. Who else ate the Dragonborn? Did Iris, no, did Betsy, no she just ate the daughter of a Jarl, why does she get her own Forsworn.”

“I mean, they are all quite a bit older than you...” He gave up watching, and clambered into the bag to start trying to move it from the inside, wincing as it pressed up against the cabin door, a window already broken. “Left a bit - no my left not your left.”

“That’s just ageist, just because I am only just a Hag, doesn’t mean that I am not deserving does it. Do you think - wait I’m going to try and pivot - are you going to be ok to get out or are you just going to travel back in the bag?” Between them, the corpse was slowly shifting in a positive direction.

“I should be able to clamber out, do you think we’ll need to ride a dragon to get back down though? Because if that’s the case I’ll just stay in here. Do I think - wait don’t push for a moment, his snout is caught, right I’ve got it!”

“Almost there! Teamwork, who would have thought it, the big bad wolf and the hag working together instead of trying to eat each other.” Millicent heard him mutter something from behind the bulk of the dead dragon. “What was that?”

“I said, we do eat each other, you taste delicious my dear!” He bellowed back, appearing like a mountain goat, as he scrambled back down. “You know it’s going to be a bugger to get it out again, there is no room in there at all for anything else.” He tacked on as she started to look inquisitively at the heroes. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Ulfric did not offer to stuff the dragon, neither did Tullius, nor the old men. Remus said nothing because he still very much liked his pelt. Millicent offered the corpse to Neville in case he wanted to be Archmage, he also declined, he was very happy with his lot in life, he also refused to stuff it in payment for her taking it away. Remus continued to keep very quiet.

Millicent then refused to see anyone for several years. Well, she still let Remus and the others come round for a good time. And she still continued to enjoy a healthy well-rounded diet. Also, she didn’t miss out on seeing her Hagraven friends, because they understood her. Even if she still didn’t have any Forsworn of her own. And her bag was still full. Remus had refused to help her move the corpse until she had a firm plan, after the fourth time of hoiking it in and out. Even though it had gotten easier each time. 

\------------------------------------------------------

It took several years for her to calm down enough to let people back into her life. Remus made sure to let everyone know that was how she felt. Neville sent a message saying that he was relieved but his newborn was too young to travel, but they were always willing to put Millicent and Remus up in the spare room, or Remus could sleep downstairs if they weren’t sleeping together at the moment. Millicent refused. And then changed her mind when she remembered that the Dark Brotherhood had offered her a job, and perhaps if she worked her way through the ranks they would pay for the dragon to be stuffed.

They didn’t. She also had fallen out with the hissing voice, refusing to Listen even as the jester danced around her. Iris had made a comment about how real Hagravens didn’t work for a living. She then fell out with Iris, and Maude who had made a snide comment about how Millicent wasn’t a Hagraven, she was just a Hag. 

Iris was found at the bottom of a tavern with a sign asking for work, she was also missing her heart and her tongue. Maude apologised, and her word wall appeared outside of the glen shortly afterwards. Millicent reluctantly accepted and then asked Remus to try and find someone who would pay for the dragon to be stuffed. 

And so Millicent and Remus went off to find Miraak. Which turned out to be a bust too, Frea hadn’t wanted to pay, nor had she been keen to pay for Miraak to be mounted either. Remus had said outright that he wasn’t helping her attempt to take Miraak back. He then refused to watch as she pushed his skeleton remains on top, and then as she threw the rewards so that they were balanced precariously.

“At some point, you’ll need to empty the bag.” 

“Well, not right now I don’t and anyway, I’ll sell everything I don’t need and pay for it to be stuffed myself.” They hadn’t spoken to each other for the remainder of the journey back.

She didn’t sell a thing. Instead, she spent the next ten years devoted to learning how to stuff things, with Ulfric finally caving to offer to stuff it if she supported him to oust the Empire. He had left it too late. Remus had offered to help her strip the dragon so she could have a decorative feature. She had also refused. 

Yule gifts for the intervening ten years were all types of various creatures of different sizes all stuffed and mounted ranging from dubious to reasonable in skill. Tullius had respectfully requested that he would be unable to house anything bigger than a bear after Ulfric had complained about receiving a giant at their annual peace talks. 

The Jarl of Whiterun had been highly pleased to receive a stuffed dragon for his Hold, he had made sure to thank her. He had then approached the Companions Guild to find some bandits who would steal it from him. Sadly the bandits set it alight instead having seen the monstrosity and were unsure of how they would sneak it out without anyone seeing. They hadn’t been made aware of the fact that the whole town had been bought off to not see them take it out. 

The second dragon he received, Millicent made sure to inform him that it wouldn’t burn. The bandits were rehired and just pushed it off the ledge. The bandits were never seen again after Millicent had tracked them down after a tip from Remus after she had threatened to tear apart the region. 

The last dragon she gifted, which was far better than the previous two, she made sure to stick it to the stonework having rearranged the great hall so the Dragon was rearing up behind the Jarls throne which had to be moved forward significantly. 

The Jarl found it much easier to deal with people quickly from there on out, but had to hold banquets in the smaller and more personal family quarters, or hired out the tavern. Millicent had managed to capture the essence of the ferocity, and the smell of dragon breath which made for a pungent mealtime.

Ulfric was also pleased to receive a dragon, especially one he’d had to arrange to be collected from the glen. One that he had to assure Millicent would make it back to Windhelm and not end up in a ravine somewhere. Remus had taken great delight in agreeing to escort it back with the Stormcloaks, so he could make sure to let Millicent know where the prized decoration would end up. He’d been highly impressed when Ulfric had it mounted on the roof of his Hall, the Giant had been placed on a plinth just outside the main gates, but the dragon smelt too much of dragon for the stable master to allow it within sight of his horses.

Neville had acted as liaison to Millicent for the College after Remus had sent word that the College would be next on the list after she’d finished a Dragon for the Emperor that she had told Tullius to arrange transport for. Neville had written to Millicent to respectfully send a dragon corpse that was fit for examination so that the Mages could learn from it, but not Alduin. That last part had been written in a different hand, she had given Remus a narrowed look before he distracted her with a wolfy grin.

\------------------------------------------------------

At the tenth peace talk since the death of Miraak, they’d met up earlier than they’d told Millicent, concerned about what would happen with the corpse of the giant dragon, with Ulfric claiming he had done his part, and Tullius stating the same. Remus had let them both know that she had already started work on the piece, which had all but filled the free space in her glen. And so when Millicent arrived to find the two enemies both talking about the great threat for all from the Vampires, and how they had heard that the Vampire Lord really liked big things, really big things, she had left with a new plan.

The Vampire Lord had been a flop, but she had found lots of things that had fit in her bag, which felt much bigger now she didn’t have to scramble over the dragon any time she wanted something from the back room of the cabin. In her absence, Remus had organised with his local pack, and the local troops to remove the stuffed former dragon and prepared a final resting place at the top of the nearest hill. The first option had been to take it all the way up to the top of the highest peak, but after carrying it for more than a few minutes, that idea was quickly ignored. 

There had been a moment, when Millicent returned with a pet Vampire, where Remus had thought she was going to turn into the type of Hag he’d possibly have to attempt to convince the others to hunt down. And then Iris’s Forsworn had arrived, having abandoned the idea that she would return to them after Remus had suggested to Maude that if she truly wanted Millicent to forgive her, then arranging her own Forsworn group would go a long way to being best friends again.  
\------------------------------------------------------

Ulfric had been the first to die, or perhaps Tullius, but Tullius had retired shortly after he’d agreed to the last peace talk. Millicent had been slightly mournful at Ulfrics death, not too mournful though because he’d refused to bring his son anywhere near her. Ulfric junior was a happy replacement. 

Neville had been the next to go, many years later, his Wizarding stock helped him outlive several wives and even some grandchildren. He kept refusing to be made an Archmage, happy to potter along, occasionally hosting his two friends whenever he didn’t have children in reach.

Remus outlasted many generations of lovers, he’d eventually fallen in love with a young Nord, and had stopped caring after her death. Millicent had kept him in her bag for centuries, until finally laying him to rest with his lover beneath the still pristine looking Alduin.

And Millicent continued to be known as the Dragon Hag, her flock of Forsworn cherished, as she bragged about how good they were and perfect in every way, at the annual Hag/raven get-togethers. 

When she looked back into the very distant past, she was glad that the gateway had brought her to this place, where she had been able to live her best Hag life.

The End.


End file.
